Eri and Mizuki are Magical Girls
by smolmahoushoujo
Summary: In an alternate timeline two new magical girls show up in Mitakihara, and they must team up with the Holly Quintet to defeat Walpurgis Night!
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl in Mitakihara

A/N: okay so this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction, so I figured I'd start with madoka magica! I wanted to post it on ao3 but theres a stupid wait list for that so it goes here. My mom and dad say im too young to watch anime like this so I just don't tell them. 10 is old enough! Also huge shoutout to my geef (that means gorlfren ^-^) Mini for being really pretty and helping me with the story. She's really smart and reads a bunch of really old books and stuff. Ily, my little linguini (that's Italian)!

Chapter 1: The New Girl in Mitakihara

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I was in the middle of a really good dream when my stupid alarm clock went off. I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and groaned. Another day I'd have to waste at prison, I mean school. Setting my favorite stuffed animal (a superhero duck) aside, I got out of bed, and changed out of my light blue pajamas and into my school uniform. I'm a student at Mitakihara middle school. I tied my sunset-orange hair into two low ponytails (A/N: kind of like Ladybug…I don't really like that show though, it's boring .) and looked at my peridot eyes in the mirror. I don't really fit in with the other kids at school. My name is Eri Asami, and I have a secret…I'm secretly a magical girl who fights witches. A while ago I made a contract with Kyubey, but I can't tell you my wish! ;) Suddenly, the clock chimed eight. Oh no! I'm late! I grabbed my backpack, shoved a piece of toast in my mouth, and ran out the door.

When I arrived at class, a few girls were talking and giggling. They glared at me when I walked over to my desk, so I stuck my tongue out at them. I totally would have kicked their butts, but class was about to start, so I didn't for now.

"Attention class! We have a new student!" said Saotome-sensei. A girl walked in. She had pale skin, short black hair that went down to her shoulders, and red eyes like garnets. I blushed. She was really pretty…

"My name is Mizuki Rin, it is very nice to meet you all," said the girl. She wrote her name out in hiragana on the board. After that, she sat down in the empty desk next to mine! I could barely focus on class because I kept getting distracted by her!

At lunch time, I was sitting at the end of a table, half-listening to the conversations going on around me. "Did you hear? There was another new transfer student this week!"

"I know, right? She's pretty weird looking…"

I sighed, and put in my earbuds. I pulled out my phone, and listened to the song "Tada Hitotsu no Monogatari" (A/N: Mini this is so our song!) by Artery Vein, my favorite band. Suddenly i felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was Mizuki! "Hi, can I sit with you?" she asked.

"S-sure!" I said.

"I noticed earlier you were staring at me a lot in class."

"Oh, that? Well, I can explain that…" I began to explain.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Mizuki aksed. I blushed, and she kept talking. "Because I have a crush on you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I was wondering if you would want to be my geef."  
I was so happy! "YES!" I said.

"Great!" said Mizuki. "Oh, I have another secret to tell you, but it has to wait until after school. Meet me behind the school after class, okay?"

Later that day, I met Mizuki behind the school. She was right on time. "I'm ready to tell you my secret…I'm actually a MAHOU SHOUJO!" she said, and she stuck out her hand. Suddenly her ring transformed into a dark red soul gem! She began to dance and the world became like a paper-craft. When it was done, she was in a different outfit. It was a super frilly black dress that was strapless, but had long lacy red sleeves with black ruffles at the end. There was red details on her dress too, and she had a little red bows on each side of her head, like Haruka from the iDOLM STER (A/N: that show is sooooo good…Chihaya is the best!). She was wearing black and red striped stockings and black shoes.

"Wow…that's so cool!" I said. "I'm actually a magical girl too!"

"No way really?" asked Mizuki.

"Yeah!" I did my transformation, which made the world around me turn purple as I danced like a professional breakdancer, doing lots of twists and stuff like that. When I finished I was in my magical girl outfit. I was wearing a black top hat, and a mask like Joker but it was all white (A/N: my mom and dad won't let me play Persona because it's rated M but I know about him from Smash Bros. He's really awesome ^-^). I also had a purple coat with the two tails in the back and golden buttons all down the front, and white pants and black boots. I was also holding my weapon, which was a golden staff with a purple gem shaped like a circle on the end.

Mizuki blushed. "Wow Eri, you're so pretty…" she said.

"You are too!" I said, and she smiled. And so we became magical girl partners! But our journey was far from over, because something big was coming. We'd have to form a team if we wanted to survive.

A/N: is it good? Please leave reviews! Also I posted a picture of what Eri and Mizuki's magical girl outfits look like on my tumblr (check my bio), for their regular outfits just look up the school uniform from the show. Arigatou! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Assembling a Team

A/N: hey guys! It's ya girl Lauryn here with chapter 2! *confetti and party horns* the other day I was hanging out with Mini. Ive been hanging out with her a lot more recently. Anyway we watched My Hero Academia which was really good. My favorite character is Jiro and her favorite character is Tokoyami! But we DON'T LIKE MINETA. Maybe I'll make a MHA fic…also my dad's best friend Paul is gonna visit from out of town! I like Paul because he always brings cool gifts for me. Maybe I can convince him to get me Persona 5…also to the person who favorited this story, thank you so much! You're so cool! I also got a review which said not to use authors notes in the story itself, so I won't do that anymore.

Chapter 2: Assembling a Team

Me and Mizuki were out hunting witches one day when suddenly we heard a scream! It came from a girl with curly blonde hair. She was fighting a witch, but she wasn't doing very well. "Oh no! We gotta help her!" said Mizuki. She rushed into the fight with her weapon which was golden power gauntlets but the witch smacked her away, and she hit the wall of the barrier. Mizuki started crying. "Eri, save me!" she said.

I got really mad and went through my transformation sequence, summoning my staff. I rushed at the huge witch, determined to defeat it. I said the line for my strongest attack: "Tempo pericoloso!" a huge blast of purple energy came out of the staff, and the witch exploded and it dropped three grief seed which we used to purify our soul gems.

"Wow! That was amazing!" said the blonde girl. "My name is Mami Tomoe! These are my friends Sayaka and Madoka." Two girls came out of hiding. One had blue short hair, and the other had pink pigtails which were high up on her head, not low like mine. The girls said hi.

"I'm Eri Asami," I said. "And this is my geef, Mizuki Rin." I helped a still sniffling Mizuki to her feet and gave her a big hug. Then Kyubey appeared and perched on Mami's shoulder.

"It's great to see more magical girls around here! I bet you could form a full-fledged team if you had a couple more members. Especially if Madoka makes a contract," said Kyubey

"Well, I don't know…" said Madoka.  
"That won't be necessary" said a voice. Everyone turned around and a beautiful girl with long black hair appeared out of thin air.

"Ugh not her again…" said Sayaka.

"Madoka, promise me you won't make a contract!" said the girl.

"Oof, look at her outfit! Was there a sale at the dumpster?" said Mizuki, laughing.

"Wh-what?" said the girl.

"Mizuki, don't be mean! She can't help it that she's so stupid!" I said.

The long-haired girl was furious. "I will return. Just you wait!" and she disappeared.

"She was so annoying. Who was she?" asked Mizuki.

"That's just Homura Akemi. She's really obsessed with Madoka not making a contract…" said Mami. "Speaking of which, Kyubey mentioned something about a magical girl team…"

"Yeah! Me and Mizuki are starting a team. Do you wanna join us?" I asked.

"You two are really strong magical girls. In fact, you're some of the strongest I've ever seen! I'd be honored to join your team! And if Madoka and Sayaka make a contract, the team would be even bigger!" said Mami.

"Being a magical girl does sound like fun…" said Sayaka.

"So it's settled! Me and Eri and Mami will be a magical girl team!" said Mizuki, hugging me. Everyone smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch Hunt

A/N: Paul finally came to visit! No Persona 5 though. Instead he got me a box of Lion King stuff! That's one of my favorite movies. I can't wait to see the new one! I like Scar a lot, even though he's evil…did you know his villain song was sung by two people? His voice actor (Jeremy Irons) hurt his throat during the song so another guy named Jim or something had to sing the rest. My mom was also very happy to see Paul. They get along really well, I think, which is good. Also for the grief seed thing, I just forgot that witches only have one. Gomenasai…anyway, here's Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Witch Hunt

I was minding my own business when I got a call from Madoka. "Eri, Mizuki! Come quick! Sayaka is trapped in a witches barrier!" said Madoka over the phone.

"Oh no!" I said. "Mizuki, we gotta hurry!" Mizuki nodded, and we rushed off.

When we arrived at the hospital, there was a grief seed stuck in the wall. Mami and Madoka were there. "Eri, Mizuki, it's good to see you. But there's no time to chat! We have to save Sayaka!" said Mami. So we all transformed into our magical girl outfits and walked inside the barrier. It looked like everything inside was made out of candy.

"This place gives me the creeps…" said Mizuki, so I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry, Mizuki. I'll protect you," I said.

"Thanks, Eri. You're the greatest geef in the world."

As we continued walking, suddenly Homura showed up again. "You shouldn't be here," she said, flipping her hair.

"Like it or not, we're going to save Sayaka and Kyubey," said Mami. "If you want to get in our way, then I'll have to take care of you…" She did a spell, and Homura was tied up in ribbons.

"Let me out! This witch isn't like others!" screamed Homura. "You're making a huge mistake!"

"If you struggle the ribbons will only get tighter! I'll untie you when we're done," said Mami. We walked off as Homura continued to scream and protest."

"This place is huge! How are we ever gonna find Sayaka?" asked Mizuki.

"Maybe we should split up," I suggested.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" asked Mami. "What if one of you gets hurt?"

"We can communicate with our minds, remember? If something happens or we find the witch, we'll tell you!"

"Alright…" So Mami and Madoka took off in one direction while Mizuki and I took off in the other.

After a bunch of walking there was still no sign of the witch or Sayaka and Kyubey.

"Eri, I was wondering something," said Mizuki.

"Yeah? What is it?" I said.

"What was your wish with Kyubey?" she asked.

My eyes clouded over. "…I don't like to talk about it. It brings up some really bad memories."  
"Oh, that's okay, you dont have to tell me," said Mizuki. "Do you wanna hear my wish?" I nodded. "When I was little, my mom and I got into a really bad car accident. She was fine, but I got paralyzed from the waist down and had to be in a wheelchair. When Kyubey came to me, I wished to be able to walk again. I was so happy…but then my mom thought I was the devil. She threw me out, and now I live alone…"

Suddenly Mizuki started crying. I hugged her and started stroking her hair to calm her down. "Shhhh, don't cry, my love. I'm here now. I promise I won't let you be lonely anymore…"

Out of nowhere we heard a scream! We rushed off in the direction of the noise. Mami was fighting a tiny witch that looked like a doll while Madoka and Sayaka watched in fear. "Tiro Finale!" she shouted, pulling out a huge gun and shooting the witch. It looked like it was finally defeated.

"Congratulations!" said Madoka. What Mami didn't notice was the giant polka-dotted caterpillar coming up behind her…

"Mami, look out!" I shouted. She turned around and was face to face with the caterpillar creature.

"Get out of the way!" Mizuki screamed at her, but Mami was frozen in fear. Suddenly Mizuki ran and pushed her out of the way…just as the caterpillar was ready to bite.

A/N: Oooooh, a cliffhanger! Tune in next time for Chapter 4 ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl with the Cape

A/N: So it turns out my mom is a LIAR! The other day my dad went to the supermarket, and my mom had Paul stay home to help her clean some things up. Well guess what?! As soon as my dad left, they went into my parents' room and they locked the door and they took a nap! They're so lazy… -.- Anyway, it's been a hot sec! Sorry I havent been uploading. I try to focus on the story but sometimes its really hard. Ive been addicted to Smash Bros again recently! Gotta prepare for Hero…I think it would be cool if they put in Monika from Doki Doki Litarature Club, but they're probably not gonna.

Chapter 4: The Girl with the Cape

Everyone stared at Mizuki lying motionless on the ground. There was a huge chunk taken out of her. I rushed over to her side as Mami finished off the witch. "Mizuki! Please don't die…" I said through tears, cradling her in my arms. She looked up at me, and weakly smiled before her eyes closed. I screamed out in anguish…but then, to my surprise, the wound on her body began to close up.

"E-eri?" she choked out.

"Mizuki! You're okay! But how?!"

"It's because of the wish I made. Because I wished to heal my legs, that gets reflected in my powers."

I just hugged her, crying, as the witch barrier began to dissappear around us. There was only a grief seed left in its place, which Mami used to clear her soul gem since she'd been fighting the hardest.

"C'mon…I said, wiping my tears. "Let's go home." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and simply smiled in reponse.

It went on like that for a while. Mizuki and Mami and I would fight witches and collect grief seeds. It wasn't easy but it was rewarding! Sometimes Madoka and Sayaka would come along too, but not always. But Sayaka had been acting strange lately…then one day, everything changed. We were in a weird barrier that looked like a mishmash of different mechanical parts. As hard as we fought, we didn't think we'd be able to defeat the witch.

"So, is this it? Is this how we're gonna die?" asked Mizuki.

"I…I don't know…" I said. I knew we wouldn't survive but I had to be brave for my geef.

I grabbed onto Mizuki and Mami's hands, and braced myself for the worst…but it never came. "Kept you waiting, huh?" said a voice. I opened my eyes, and there was Sayaka, looking like a superhero! She was in a blue magical girl outfit with a cape, and holding a cutlass.

"Sayaka?! You became a magical girl?" said Mami.

"Can't talk right now, gotta defeat this witch!" said Sayaka. She leapt up in the air, and cut the witch a thousand times until it exploded, dropping a grief seed. The barrier began to disappear.  
"Wow, Sayaka-chan, you're so awesome!" said Mini. I was a little jealous but I knew Mizuki wasn't trying to make me angry so I just let it go.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing really…" said Sayaka, sheepishly.

Mami frowned. "Did you wish for something selfish?"

"What? Of course not! I would never!" said Sayaka.

"Well then, it's settled! You can be a part of our magical girl team!" I said, and Sayaka nodded in agreement.

_Meanwhile, in Kazamino City…_

"So there's been an increase in magical girls in Mitakihara, you say?"

"Yes. Two new ones have shown up recently."

"Hmmm…I may just have to check it out. They should know to stay the hell off my turf." The red haired girl smiled to herself and took a bite out of an apple. "I'm gonna kick their asses!"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Kyoko makes an appearance, yay! Also did anyone catch the Smash bros reference I made?


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival of a Rival

A/N: Okay so I know my updates haven't been as often. I've been super busy with summer homework and other stuff. But I got to see the new Lion King! It was okay. It wasn't as good as the original one I thought. But I liked Timon and Pumbaa! My dad took me and Mini and our other friend Hunter to see it last week. Mini wasn't a fan, but Hunter liked it! Also, I asked my mom why she and Paul lied to Dad about napping, and she got super nervous and told me she'd get me an amiibo if I didn't tell him…kinda weird but at least I can get the Pirahna Plant amiibo!

Chapter 5: Arrival of a Rival

It was a rainy day in Mitakihara. Madoka, Sayaka, and I were patrolling the eastern part of town, and Mami and Mizuki were patrolling the west side of town. "I still can't believe you're a magical girl, Sayaka-chan…" said Madoka. We learned that Sayaka made her wish to protect a boy she liked in the hospital.

"Haha, yeah, it's pretty awesome!" said Sayaka. Then suddenly we saw a WITCH! Well actually it wasn't a witch, but it was a familiar that looked like it was scribbled out of crayons. "I'll fight it off! Eri, you patrol the area to make sure that there's no others around. Then we'll take care of the witch!" I nodded, and set off. I looked around the area, keeping my guard up, when suddenly I saw a whizz of red flash by! I ran after it to follow it, but it was really fast!

When I finally caught up to the red thing, I realized it wasn't a thing at all, but another magical girl. She and Sayaka were yelling and screaming at each other.

"Whoa! What the frick is going on here?! Stop fighting!" I said, getting between us.

"No way! This bitch is wasting her fuckin' time killig damn familiars!" said Kyoko.

"It's gonna kill people if we don't stop it!" said Sayaka.

"Who fuckin' cares? I don't give a shit about anyone but myself!"

"How can you be so selfish!" Me and Madoka were both yelling at them to stop, but they started battling each other. Sayaka was using her swords, and Kyoko was using her spear. It was huge, and could break off into sections so she could use it like a whip.

"Please, stop fighting…" said Madoka, crying.

"You know, you could probably come between them if you became a magical girl" said Kyubey.

"I still don't know," said Madoka.

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!" said a voice. Suddenly, Homura appeared! "Madoka, don't make a contract. I'm a magical girl, so let me handle this."

"Um, excuse me!" I said. "I'm a magical girl too! We don't need you here, you piece of trash!"

"Asami-san, please. I have to do this."  
"HEY!" said Madoka. And we stopped arguing. "If you're both magical girls then why don't you both stop the fight together?"

"Me work with her? No way!" I said. But then I saw how hard Sayaka and Kyoko were fighting. "Ugh fine…"

So me and Homura rushed into the battle. Homura worked on getting Syaka calm, while I battled Kyoko.

"Hmmm, I gotta give it to you, bitch. You're a decent fuckin' fighter," said Kyoko.

"You're not too bad yourself," I said.

"Still, hiding your face behind a fuckin' Persona mask? How fuckin' pathetic!"

"I'm not pathetic!" I shouted.

"As if! You're wearing a fuckin' heart locket!" She snatched it off my neck and opened it and laughed. Inside was a picture of me and Mizuki. "Who's that? Your whore girlfriend? She looks even more fuckin' pathetic than you!"

"DON'T YOU SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER!" I screamed, blasting Kyoko with my staff. Her body went flying into a brick wall. "Don't ever insult her again…"

"Geez, whatever, you crazy bitch! I'll fuckin' leave you alone for fuck's sake!" said Kyoko, jumping away.

Then, Homura and Sayaka came over, along with Mami and Mizuki. "Hey, we just got here! Kyubey told us there was some commotion so we came as fast as we could," said Mami.

Madoka looked puzzled. "But Kyubey was here with us, how could he-"  
"ERI! I'm so glad you're safe!" said Mizuki, tackle hugging me. She gasped. "Oh no, your necklace is gone!"

I picked it up off the ground. "It's right here, sweetie. I might have to get a new chain for it though." I turned to Homura. "Hey, I hate to admit it but youre a good fighter. You should join our team!"

"No. I work alone," said Homura, before dramatically fliping her hair and disappearing.

"Frigid goth bee-yotch…" muttered Sayaka.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me! While we were patrolling we didn't find any witches. But I saw a flyer that I thought you'd be interested in!" she handed me a bright pink flyer.

"Mitakihara Middle School Talent Contest, huh? This should be fun."


	6. Chapter 6: Mayoi no Mori

A/N: Okay something super weird happened the other day. My mom went out, and I heard weird noises coming from my parents' room. I got worried so I went inside, and my dad and Paul were both naked? When I asked what they were doing he said they were wrestling…must be a guy thing. Other than that though, things are going okay. My summer homework is suuuuuuuper hard though, and I'm running out of time to finish it all…I showed Hunter my fanfic and he thought it was super good! He asked me to put a character based on him in the story so I put one in, but not a magical girl cuz Hunter's a boy. Also i finally get to put in more ARTERY VEIN!

Chapter 6: Mayoi no Mori

"UGGGGGGHHHHH WHY IS MY BRAIN NOT WORKING" I groaned. It was a few days before the talent show and I still had no idea what I was gonna do for it!  
"Maybe you could play an instrument?" suggested Sayaka. We were all sitting in my room hanging out and trying to brainstorm ideas.

"No, because I don't know how!" I said. "I can't even play the triangle…"

"Hmph, if ya ask me, this whole talent show thing is a waste of fuckin' time," said Kyoko. She and Sayaka had talked and became friends (but not geefs), so now Kyoko was a part of the magical girl team.

"Well, I think it's going to be a lot of fun!" said Mizuki.

"Have you considered doing something silly, like dramatic reading a Dr. Seuss book or something?" said Madoka. I looked at her in confusion. "It was just a suggestion…" she said blushing.

"Are you double-jointed?" asked Mami.

"No…why can't I think of anything useful?!" I said. I pulled out my phone in frustration and put on some music. It was "Me Ga Au Toki" from iDOLM STER, and I started to sing along.

_Me to me ga au shunkan suki da to kizuita_

"_Anata wa ima donna kimochi de iru no?"_

_Modorenai futari da to wakatteiru kedo_

_Sukoshi dake kono mama hitomi sorasanaide…_

Everyone stared at me in shock. "Wow, Eri-chan! You're really good at singing!" said Mizuki. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" I said.

"Yeah! You could be an idol singer!" said Mizuki.

"Even I fuckin' agree with that," said Kyoko.

"Hey, what if you sang for the talent show?" said Mizuki.

"Maybe...but omnly if you sing a duet with me." I said.

"It's a deal!"

A few days later the fateful day had arrived. Mizuki and I were waiting our turn for the talent show. "Next up is Ryusei Tera, doing…a dance to the Wii theme?" A white-haired boy walked out on stage in a tuxedo, and began to dance to a funky little tune. From my spot backstage, I saw a girl with green hair in the front row, who looked like she really enjoyed the dance.

"Wow, he is really good…do you think we'll win?" said Mizuki.

"Who knows? Oh, hey, I think we're up next!" I said.

"Up next is Eri Asami and Mizuki Rin singing the song Mayoi no Mori by ARTERY VEIN!"

We walked out on stage. We were wearing matching goth outfits, like the ones that Artery and Vein wore on their album cover. We grabbed microphones, and started to sing.

_Tozasareta aoi mori utsusu yami no naka ni_

_Kurikaesu namida no imi wa_

_Toikakeru kedo kieta_

_Nozondemo kaerenai ano hi ano shunkan_

_Erabareta sadame ni nomare tada samayou kiseki_

_Fuku kaze wa sasayaita konna ni mo atatakaku nareru_

_Hito wa wasureru dake soko ni aru no ni me wo sorasu_

_Sayonara ni kuchidzuke kawashita nagai yoru wa_

_Sashikomu asu no hikari mitsuketa mou mayowanai_

_Konna ni hakanai omoi mo kieru mae ni todokeyou_

_Aru ga mama no kokoro de_

_Itsuka aruki dasu dareka ga matsu basho he_

_Eien no kodoku ni se wo muketa…_

The audience started clapping and cheering. It was a standing ovation! I was never more prouder in my life.

"And now folks it is time to announce the winner of the talent show!" said the announcer. Me and Mizuki held hands and prayed for the best. "The winner is…RYUSEI TERA!" The audience chered as Ryusei came out on stage and accepted his trophy. The green haired girl ran up on stage and gave him a big hug. Maybe she was his geef?

"Awww, I thought we'd win for sure…" said Mizuki. She looked like she was gonna start crying.

"Don't cry, my love," I said, hugging her. "It's just a silly talent competition, we had fun and that's all that matters!"

She sniffled and nodded. "You're right."

I smiled, but somehow I couldn't get the green haired girl out of my mind. There was something about her that I thought was odd.

A/N: Hunter, I gave you your cameo in this chapter (you're Ryusei)...or _IS IT_ a cameo? Who knooooooows?~


	7. Chapter 7: Green-Eyed Girl

A/N: I GOT LOCKED OUT OF MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT! THIS IS THE WORST! SOMEONE MUST HAVE CHANGED THE PASSWORD OR SOMETHING! STUPID HACKERS I HATE YOU SO MUCH! EAT SHIT! TToTT anyway was gonna make this chapter 6 but then I decided not to. I've been over Mini's house a lot more lately (sometimes Hunter comes over too but not always, he'd be a third wheel .) because my parents have been really weird lately, even after Paul went back home, and I just don't wana deal with that, you know? I love hanging out with Mini, she's so pretty. I wanna marry her one day, and we'll NEVER EVER FIGHT!

Chapter 7: Green-Eyed Girl

Me and the magical girls (plus Madoka) were just hanging out at the food court at the mall. We got some really delicious sushi, and we'd just gotten back from Hot Topic. "Wow, they have so much cute Disney stuff!" said Madoka, opening up the launchpad mcQuack Funko Pop she bought. "They even have the stuff from the 90s!"

"Eh, that stuff's lame. I wish they'd go back to focusing on goth clothes and band stuff…" said Muzuki.

Suddenly, Homura came up to us. "_Never insult Madoka again."_

"Geez! Where the fuck did you come from?" said Kyoko.

"That's not important," said Homura. "I've come here with a reluctant offer."

"Oh yeah? What kind of offer?" I asked suspiciously.

"A very powerful witch called Walpurgisnacht is coming. Don't ask me how i know this. The thing is, one magical girl alone cannot defeat it. That's why I'm coming to you. We have to…join forces."

"Really? After all this time you want to join the magical girl team?" I sad.

"I don't reallt have a choice. If we don't team up, we'll get killed!" said Homura.

"I don't wanna get killed…" said Mizuki.

"Then it looks like we have no choice…" said.

"Um…if we need all the help that we can get, then maybe I could help out…" said a voice. We all tiurned, and saw it was Madoka. "It woudl be nice to be able to help people…"

"Madoka, no. Let us handle this. You stay on the sidelines where you'll be safe. You never should have gotten involved in any of this," said Homura.

"What is your damage?! I just wanna join the team and do something useful, but all you do is follow me around and say a bunch of cryptic bullshit!" Everyone gasped because no one was expecting Madoka to swear.

"Um, you guys should probably keep your voices down…" said another voice. We all turned and saw it was the boy from the talent show, Ryusei Tera. He was holding hands with a girl with green hair and green eyes.

"Oh, uh, we were just talking about the Sailor Moon cosplay we're gonna do!" said Sayaka.

"Yeah, these bitches had a huge fuckin' fight over who gets to be Sailor Mars…" said Kyoko.

"It's okay, you don't need to lie," said Ryusei. "I know all about magical girls, because Hitomi here is actually one herself." The green eyed girl, Hitomi, nodded. "We should go somewhere else so we can discuss this in private." So we all went to Mami's house.

"The tea is almost ready!" said Mami, from the kitchen.

"So, Hitomi, you're a magical girl?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "I'll even let you see my transformation sequence!" She raised her hand up in the air. Green sparkles and flowers began to spin around her, and she danced in flamenco style. After the sparkles faded, she was in her magical girl outfit. It was a ruffled green dress with white accents that was long on one side but had a slit that showed her leg. It was sleeveless, but she had these frilly white things that looked like sleeves on her arms. She was also wearing a bunch of black and white flowers in her hair. She had black fingerless gloves, and she was holding a huge morning star as her weapon.

"Wow…" everyone stared at Hitomi in awe.

"Babe, you look so pretty!" said Ryusei.

"Thanks, darling!" said Hitomi, kissing him.

Just then Mami came in with the tea. "So, since we have seven magical girls, I think we should formulate a plan. Homura, Eri, and I will fight from far away, while the rest of you attack at the base."

"I don't know how I feel about explosions in my face," said Sayaka.

"It's okay, as long as you have enough fuckin' grief seeds on hand you should be fine," said Kyouko.

"I'll draw out an attack strategy. With the seven of us, we might be able to pull this off," said Homura.

"You know, it would work even better if you had eight magical girls!" said Kyubey. Homura suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

"You exist to torment me, don't you?" she growled at him, before hurling him to the floor like a sack of potatoe and storming out angrily.

"Geez, who the hell pissed in her Sprite this morning?" said Kyoko.

"Eri, do you think we'll win this?" asked Mizuki.

I smiled. "With you and the others by my side, I know we will!" Then we hugged


End file.
